


If It Weren't For You, I'd Lose My Head (Again)

by slappyjr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Immortal Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, Pumpkin Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, undead husbands getting into undead shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappyjr/pseuds/slappyjr
Summary: Jack has a slight mishap while out on an errand for the Witch of the Wilds.





	If It Weren't For You, I'd Lose My Head (Again)

As the last target fell dead, Gabriel threw his shotguns down; they dispersed into black smoke before they hit the soggy ground. He stomped over to the dead body, willing the poor bastard's soul into being and taking it in his clawed hand. "Not enough pay for the trouble," he mumbled, inspecting the little orange glow. Still, it tasted good and helped soothe the soreness of being shot up by a dozen sad sacks who didn't know their fate was sealed til it was too late. Gabriel picked his way over to the next closest body and took that soul too, and was on his way to another when he heard a muffled groan.  
  
"Gabe."   
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Christ, not again." He quickly pulled the soul from the third body and tossed it back before answering the voice. "Jackie?"   
  
"Over here."   
  
"Keep talking," Gabe called. He let himself slip apart into a hazy black mass and slid over the ground, searching.   
  
"You try talking with a mouth full of fucking leaves."   
  
A rumbling laugh echoed out of the fog as he followed the voice. "Marco..."

"Fuck off."   
  
As he rounded the corner of a bullet-ridden but otherwise charming little house, Gabriel found what he was looking for. Jack's head was laying stark white against the black dirt and dead leaves. "Oh, poor Jackie," Gabe said, solidifying his form and gently picking his companion (or what was left of him) up off the ground. Jack scowled at him as Gabriel tutted and flicked bits of leaf off his face. "Where's your body?"   
  
"You're the one with your head still attached, why don't you look for it?" Jack huffed.   
  
Gabe couldn't help but smile at Jack's pouting. He cradled Jack's head carefully in both hands and let his jack-o-lantern mask fall away into mist. "I'm sorry your head got blown off," he said gently, kissing Jack's forehead. Jack's expression softened, his mouth pulling up at the corners. Not too far away, someone started clapping. Gabe chuckled and started to follow the sound, careful not to jostle Jack's head too much. "Marco..."   
  
"Gabe, that stopped being funny the third time this happened."   
  
"Then why are you smiling?"   
  
Before Jack could quip back, they spotted his body on the other side of a felled tree, laying on his back and clapping his hands. Gabriel carefully held Jack's head under one arm while he pulled his body to his feet and brushed the leaves off his back.   
  
"You good to walk?" Gabe asked, looking over Jack's body for any other missing or broken parts.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack answered, a little muffled against Gabe's arm. "Just keep my head upright."   
  
Gabe nodded and took Jack's arm, slowly leading him into one of the now-unoccupied buildings. It seemed to be a home, but Gabriel doubted that anyone had lived in it for several years based on the amount of dust on every surface. He guided Jack to sit in a chair at the dining table and then handed him his head. "Sit tight," he said, and dispersed to float through the house. After a few minutes, he found what he was looking for in a dresser drawer and returned to the dining room, solidifying and shaking the little sewing kit at Jack. Jack pulled the high collar of his shirt down as far as it would go before he lifted his head up and set it on his neck where it belonged, holding it in place as Gabriel threaded a darning needle with tripled over embroidery floss.   
  
"So other than the obvious," Gabe said casually, knotting off the thread and leaning in toward Jack, "how are you holding up?"   
  
"Fine." Jack winced a bit when Gabriel pushed the needle into his skin and started stitching him together. "Just a little bruised and battered."   
  
"You need blood to bruise," Gabriel mumbled absentmindedly, concentrating on his task.   
  
"Ha- _ha_ . Haven't heard that one before. You know, this wouldn't have happened if the mistress had given it time to reattach itself from last time."   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"I guess a few mortals' contracts are more important than either of us falling to pieces."   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
Jack glanced down to Gabriel's face, inches from his neck, and smirked when he saw how absorbed Gabe was in his work. "I'm feeling really taken advantage of lately. Maybe there's an undead worker's union we can join."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Gabe."   
  
Gabriel finally looked up. "What?"   
  
"I said we should unionize," Jack said, still smiling.   
  
There was a second of silent eye contact between the two before Gabriel burst out laughing, falling forward to lean his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack laughed too, trying to keep his head as still as he could.   
  
"Yeah," Gabe giggled, "yeah, she would _love_ that." He stood, wiping a tear from his eye, and walked behind Jack to stitch up the back. He tied off the thread and cut the excess with the claw of his glove before pulling Jack's shirt collar back up. "There. Not the prettiest job but it should hold until we get home."   
  
Jack rolled his neck carefully, glad to have his head back on his shoulders. "Feels fine. Thanks." He stood and turned to kiss Gabriel, just a quick peck on the mouth, but Gabe slipped his arm around Jack's waist and held him close, kissing back softly. Jack brought his hands up to either side of Gabriel's face and smiled against his lips, giving him one, two, three more kisses before pulling back to look at him. Gabe had fewer scars on his face than Jack but his cheek had necrotized enough to show off his pearly whites at all times, and Jack could get lost in the warm darkness of his black sclera. "You're just as handsome as the day you died, you know that?"   
  
Gabe grinned wide and pressed another kiss to the corner of Jack's mouth. "You, too."   
  
"So maybe," Jack whispered, running his thumb lovingly along Gabriel's jaw, "stop wearing that damn pumpkin head. It's not even scary."   
  
Gabriel barked a laugh before willing the jack-o-lantern to reform around his head, forcing Jack's hands away. "Fuck you, it's called presentation."   
  
Jack rolled his eyes and slipped his arm around Gabriel's waist. "Sure. Now take me home, I'm starving and I'm sure you hogged all the souls."

**Author's Note:**

> the working title was OBVIOUSLY "getting head"  
> twitter: @slappy_jr


End file.
